publicservantfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Undisputed American (Softball) Victory
By Erin Berry, MPIA 2014 The Bushwhackers’ Intramural Softball team reigns undefeated entering the playoff season. Scoring 13 and 14 runs in the first two games, we won the last, hard-fought, victory through a forfeit. The other team was too scared to even to show up. However, the single most important part of our season: we still have all 4 of our sportsmanship points. We have endured trash-talking fools bent on our destruction and demoralization. We’ve faced teams who were confused as to how many people were required to play the game. Yet, we prevailed. This season shows promise for the spring and the hopes of bringing back the elusive Dillo Cup when we play our rivals the LBJ School in April. This, more than any other year, has been a group effort. The team showcases some natural talent along with people who have played softball or baseball before. We also had players show up who rarely (if ever) play. It takes a village to raise a child—or a team to teach the rules. The entire team pitched in for a hitting boot camp before the games, running over mechanics and telling those who have never played before to aim for the tiny marshmallow in the middle of the ball. Veterans and rookies came together to form a powerhouse that steamrolled over the competition. The Bushwhackers were off to a rocky start, with first years and second years meeting in two different locations before the first game, bringing the looming specter of a forfeit. However, once the powers combined, the Bushwhackers coasted to an easy victory 13-3 over Brokebat Mountain. This would generally be the part where I would share the highlights of the game, but the entire team is so awesome that it would take up all of my leftover space. The entire lineup hit all the way through, backed up by solid defense. The second game also brought a threatened forfeit, this time from the opposing team. The Homerun Hitters pulled it together, somewhat, yet kept losing players as the game progressed due to frequent bathroom breaks. A slightly closer game, the Bushwhackers won 14-8. After one shaky inning in the field, the Bushwhackers settled down and responded with a barrage of hits. This game saw three homeruns, and everyone on the team scored. Facing the potential of a Bushwhacker forfeit resulting from too many midterms (hardly shocking, as one is too many), several Bushies stepped up to the plate and were willing to play to prevent an ignominious defeat. Thankfully, the other team had the same issue and, having a school body less dedicated to public service, failed to muster the troops. Where does this leave the Bushwhackers now? Terrifyingly enough, in the same position the Atlanta Braves were in just one short month ago. While lacking the tomahawk chop, we clenched the division win, and are primed for the playoffs in slightly over a week, weather permitting. Here’s hoping that the government reopens and that the Bushwhackers have a better showing in the playoffs than my poor Braves. DESERT STORM! Category:October 2013